Imperial America
|national_animal = Lion |area = 133.336 sq. mi. |population = 1,271 |ethnicity = British |allies = British Empire |currency = Pound (£) |literacy = 60.59% |time_zone = UTC ±0 |footnotes = 1 The Floridian Empire was annexed by the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood on the 02 November 2008}} The Imperial America, or Keizer Amerika (nl), is a nation that is located on the south of the North American continent. It is a Dominion of the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood. It's former capital and central location was Miami. Imperial America is a Federal Constitutional Monarchy, with Gavin Jones currently serving as President. King Frederick II is currently the King of the nation. Founding of an Empire (May 2007) On May 26, the Floridian Empire was founded by King Allen. In the founding in made it's government a monarchy and the government began printing dollars as the currency. On the morning of May 27, the infrastructure levels and technological levels of the nation jumped and so did the military size and population. This was all from aid sent by Slaybackia to help the Floridian Empire. Later that day, the nation joined the Global Organization Of Republics. On May 30 King Allen made one the most controversial changes in the Empire. Instead of celebrating Christmas on December 25, as most nations, he moved the holiday to May 14, saying that it is the actual date, or closest to the actual date, of Jesus' birth date. Many of the nation's Christians were in strong opposition to the change. On May 30 at 11:04 PM EST the nation of Blazetopia attacked the Floridian Empire. Their attack was by accident and peace was officially accepted on the morning of May 31 at about 6 AM EST. This became known as the Seven Hour War. Colonial Age (June 2007) On June 1 the Empire left the Global Organization Of Republics. On June 3 the Floridian Empire joined the New Pacific Order. On June 7, Miami International went on lockdown. Reports had come in that explosions were heard in the airport. President Slayback mobilized his army to the airport, knowing that one of his best diplomats was there. Twelve Slaybackian citizens, who had just arrived, were also in the airport. Soon it was confirmed that an explosion did occur. Following the explosion, Floridian forces stormed the airport in an attempt to find survivors and other bombers or bombs. Most of the airport was rescued, except for the main area, where a second bomb went off in the hotel above. The forces were ordered out of the building and following this command, the hotel collapsed in on the main area. One of the four bombers tried to escape by car but was stopped. The other three all died. In the end at least forty people died, four of those deaths were Slaybackian. Also the diplomat almost died when one the bombers attempted to escape the airport with the diplomat. At first it was thought that the diplomat was dead, but he was actually able to survive. On June 9, two colonies were successfully established. One of those colonies being Lunar Florida on the moon. The other colony was closer to home, on the island of New Providence in the Bahamas. This became the Colony of New Providence Island. In the days following the establishment of the colonies, Floridian relations with Slaybackia became hostile. President Slayback ordered the military to storm the Floridian embassy and take the Floridians hostage. In reaction to this, King Allen arrested all Slaybackians in the Floridian Empire, though he did not storm the Slaybackian embassy. The Floridian Empire declared war on the Empire of Britonia on June 10 to help another NPO nation. On June 11, the hostages in Slaybackia and all Floridians in Slaybackia were flown back to the Empire. At the same time all Slaybackians in Florida were flown to Slaybackia. Once the planes landed, King Allen cut relations to Slaybackia and announced that no Slaybackians would be allowed into the Floridian Empire. The King then shut down the Slaybackian embassy. On June 12, the Empire left the New Pacific Order. Later that day, the Empire joined the Pandemic Alliance of Nations. On June 13, the Empire withdrew forces from the Empire of Britonia and declared peace. On June 16, the King made the changed the Colony of New Providence Island into a dominion do to it's growing in population. On June 16, the King signed the Triple Partition Pact with Slaybackia and Navalain. Following the signing, the Empire re-opened it's borders to Slaybackia and opened their embassy back up. On the morning of June 17, the Floridian Empire left the Pandemic Alliance of Nations. Later that day, the Empire joined the Notorious Freedom League. This also led to preparations to move to the Brown trading sphere, so the economy temporarily dropped. On June 19, the Floridian Empire made it's move to the Brown sphere. On June 22, the Floridian Empire made major changes. It moved the capital to Gainesville. Not only that, but the King literally moved the nation. The nation's citizens and government all left the southern Floridian Peninsula and headed for the new lands of the Floridian Empire. The Empire though, knew that it would eventually regain the southern areas in time. Miami-Dade county, in-which the former capital, Floridian Empire, had Floridian troops and some citizens remaining there to keep that particular county under the Empire's control. The King's residence remained in the Royal Palace in Coral Gables, but he also obtained a home in the new capital. Also the embassies remained in Coral Gables. On June 24, with the signing of the Peru Pact with New Arundel, the Empire gained a new dominion, this one in South America. The new dominion was called Bolívar and it's capital became the city of La Paz. On June 25, the Empire moved to the Maroon Trading Sphere. Later that day the Empire left NFL and joined the Maroon Defense Coalition. On June 26, a Third Dominion was formed. It was named Monteribia, a took up the former nations of Montenegro and Serbia. Then following the founding of Monteribia, Normarkenland was formed as a Dominion. Then another Dominion was founded, Kumanen, also known as the Oil Dominion. It took over Yemen, Oman, Qatar, UAE, and Kuwait. The next day, the Dominion expanded into Saudi Arabia and Iran. Following this, Monteribia was expanded into Macedonia and Bolívar was expanded into Brazil and Venezuela. Later that same day, the mainland of the Floridian Empire, the Southern States, expanded into Texas, Oklahoma, and New Mexico. Following this expansion, Bolívar was expanded into Paraguay, Uruguay, Guyana, Suriname, and French Guiana. Also on June 27, the European Treaty was signed by King Allen, and this caused Monteribia to expand into Bulgaria and Normarkenland to expand into European Russia. Then following this, the Dominion of Maingcau was founded by the Empire. On June 28, a major government reform was announced and this would turn the nation from a monarchy to a republic. On June 29, all of the Empire's Dominions were made independent of the Empire, though all of them still recognized C. Allen as their non-Executive Monarch Head of State. Though Kumanen chose to have a totalitarian government, and therefore made C. Allen the Executive Monarch of Kumanen. On July 1, Thomas Borden and his administration was inaugurated as President. The Floridian Empire Now The Floridian Empire was annexed by the United States of Clinkham Wood on the 2nd November 2008 Foreign Relations The Dominion's foriegn relations are handled by the United States Government Structure Head of State (Monarch) - King Stuart Head of Government (President) - Gavin Jones Vice President - Daniel Baker Military The Floridian Imperial Military was dispanded after its annexation by the United States, Its defence is now handled by the United States Defence Force. Category:Clinkham Wood Category:Nations